


After Mustafar

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	After Mustafar

It had probably, no scratch that, more like definitely been the worst day of your life. Anakin had turned to the Dark Side. He had done horrible things at the Jedi Temple, all the younglings were dead. Chancellor Palpatine had been on the Dark Side the entire time. He had issued the Clones Order 66, to kill all the Jedi, and had mostly succeeded. The only ones you knew to be left were you, Yoda, and Obi-Wan. Yoda had sent Obi-Wan to Mustafar to kill Anakin. There was no way Obi-Wan would ever be able to do that, it would break his heart. The Jedi Order was no more, so while Obi-Wan was gone, you decided to tell Yoda about your relationship. You knew it wasn't any help, but it was no use to sit around in your room worrying. You walked towards the old council meeting room, thinking you would find Yoda there.

“Master Yoda. How are you holding up?”

“Failed I have. Jedi Order destroyed it is. Poor Anakin caught in the middle he is. Too in love to avoid the Dark Side he was.” Yoda shook his head solemnly. “With you how are things?”

“About the same. I just keep wondering if anyone could have seen through Palpatine sooner, and saved Anakin. Saved everyone really. Everybody is gone.” You felt yourself starting to cry again, and you couldn't do that. Especially not if front of Yoda.

“Your fault it is not. Seem it sooner I should have. Brought you here something important has. Speak feel free to.”

“Well I know it's not really important anymore. But I just wanted to let you know about mine and Obi-Wan’s relationship. I know we broke the Co-”

Yoda cut you off, “Worry do not. Knew already I did. Great Jedi you both are. Worry me it did not.” Yoda smiled, “Wait with me will you? Be back soon Obi-Wan should.”

Stars that could have gone worse. “Thank you Yoda. Yes I'll wait.”

The two of you sat in silence after that. What broke it was not Obi-Wan, it was Senator Organa. He rushed into the room out of breath.

“Obi-Wan is back. Padme ended up going to Mustafar as well, and it seems Anakin may have almost killed her. She is in labor now.”

“Lead the way.” you said to him. You got up, and Yoda followed. Padme had given birth to beautiful twins, but was long gone by the time you got back. When you and Obi-Wan locked eyes, you noticed his were full of tears. He carried both of the babies, Luke and Leia, out to the three of you.

“What will become of them Master Yoda?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Be watched over they must.”

“My wife and I could take the baby girl. We've been talking about adopting for a while anyway.”

“Okay this is. Protect her you will.”

Obi-Wan handed him Leia, and Bail Organa was on his way. “Goodbye.” he said as he walked off.

“What about the boy?” you asked.

“Go into exile we must. Take him to Tatooine you will. Stay there and watch him you must.”

Obi-Wan handed Luke to you, and you looked down at the cute little boy. One part of all that was left of the love Padme and Anakin had shared.

“Go with Y/N you must. Help each other you will.” Yoda said. “Go now you must. Ready transport is.” With that he walked away. He turned to look back at the both of you. “Been a pleasure knowing you both it has. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye Yoda.” you both said.

He left, and the two of you looked at each other. 

“Come on. Let's get going.” Obi-Wan said. You followed him to the transport area, and boarded a ship. You looked back at the Jedi Temple knowing you would likely never see your home again. Once you were on your way to Tatooine, you gave Luke to the medic droid and went to sit with Obi-Wan.

“Can you believe this?” Obi whispered.

“No. No, it's all too much.”

Obi-Wan started to cry, and you wrapped your arm around him. “I just can't believe how spectacularly I have failed. I failed Qui-Gon in my promise to take care of Anakin. I failed the Jedi Order. I failed Padme. I failed you. Most of all, I've failed Anakin. Oh, how I failed him. He needed me. He needed open and honest love. I was too concerned with the Code to ever say it to him. I assumed he could feel it through our bond. Obviously, I was wrong. He needed someone to tell him it was okay to feel what he did. Needed someone to tell him it was okay to be in love. He needed support. Not to discuss lightsaber techniques! I could have saved him, but I was too late. And now I've failed everyone.”

You were crying by the time he finished. There was nothing to say to make any of it better, so you just held him, and let him cry into your shoulder. Eventually you took his hand to lead him to the bunks.

“We should get some sleep.”

“I suppose we should. Just can't stop thinking about all of it.” Obi-Wan replied.

“I know baby. Sh. Try not to think about it now. We won't be any use to Luke if we're exhausted.” You ran your hand through his hair in an attempt to put him at ease. After a while, his shaky breathing had evened out and you knew he had fallen asleep.

You woke to Obi-Wan screaming.

“NO! NO! STOP! ANAKIN NO!” He was thrashing around under the sheets, and a sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead.

“Obi-Wan…” you shook him gently. “Obi-Wan,” more forcefully this time. Finally, he woke up. He had tears in his eyes.

“Honey you were having a nightmare.”

He rubbed at his face with his hands. “Every time I close my eyes I see Anakin, laying there in pain. That I caused him. With all that anger in those yellow eyes. I can't stop seeing it…” He started crying again.

“Hey I know. I know. It's horrible.” You rubbed his arm. “Whenever I think about how all our friends died or Anakin or Padme or the younglings I get sick to my stomach. I feel terrible and responsible. And I don't think either of us will ever feel better. I do think we have to learn to live with it though. However, I have no idea how to.” You body shook with a sob, and Obi-Wan sat up to hug.

“Hey, we'll be okay. Sh…”

You stayed like that, with your head buried in Obi’s shoulder, while you rubbed circles into his back. Eventually C-3PO came in to let you know you had arrived on Tatooine and that Luke was awake.

“I'll go get Luke if you want to go get things settled.” you offered.

“Yeah, that's fine.”

You kissed him, and got up to check on Luke.

“Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Obi-Wan smiled. “We're going to get through this.”

“I love you too. I know we will.” you said. 

You knew this was going to be hard, but it was possible with Obi-Wan. Anything was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
